Red Tears
by Zenny-DoLL
Summary: One will be missing.


**(A/N: Hello all. I'm taking my first stab at a Pokemon fic here…already going for a darker approach. I sort of meant this to be a creepypasta, and likewise, this was inspired by an actual creepypasta, one known as Blue Tears. Takes place during my favorite games in the series – Red/Blue. Enjoy.**

**Edit: Due to the near ending of the story, I'm bumping up the rating as a precaution.)**

Red Tears

It all started the day when both boys entered the lab of Professor Oak. Each child would receive one Pokemon. Red had chosen bulbasaur, and therefore, Blue had picked charmander. This marked the day where two best friends became rivals, as their desire to become a Pokemon master overtook them.

Red remembered the first battled he'd ever had with Blue. His bulbasaur had lost.

"Ha! Well would ya look at that! Guess this journey wasn't meant for you." Blue had boasted.

Red would never forget those words. This was only the first of numerous verbal assaults from Blue that would harm Red more than any pokemon move could.

_"You can't win Red! Give up!"_

_"Looks like I win again, not that it's any surprise."_

_"Red, you'll never win. Accept defeat now and save yourself the embarrassment."_

_"Hahaha! You're so pathetic! You're completely useless to yourself, and your Pokemon!"_

There was one thing that Red always said at the end of a battle, however, that stopped Blue while he relished his victories.

"One will be missing."

Blue couldn't fathom this…What would be missing? He noticed a strange glimmer in Red's eyes as he turned and walked away.

It was fine, Red thought. He would train and get stronger.

Red remembered their battle on S.S. Anne. He had lost, but not before dealing a significant number of damage on Blue's team.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu charged at the raticate, and sent a shockwave pulsating through its body. Raticate collapsed immediately, smoke rising from its long tail and its charcoal fur dripping with crimson.

"No…Raticate!"

Blue ran to his fallen friend, deeply concerned for its safety.

"One will be missing."

Red left.

He'd lost again.

Red marked this day as the beginning of the end.

Ever since they'd become Pokemon trainers…Blue teased him, bullied him, lied to him…tormented him. His pride and feelings were destroyed. Why did the one person who was supposed to be his best friend, hurt him so terribly? It hurt Red as he slowly began to acknowledge how irreconcilable the bond they shared was. No one had ever betrayed him like this before.

No one had ever left Red so alone.

It was fine, Red thought, wiping his eyes. He knew Blue would not continue this triumphant streak for very long. One day, Red would taste victory.

The following encounter took place in Lavender Town, where Red found Blue mourning the loss of his raticate in Pokemon Tower.

"You sick bastard."

Red stared monotonously, as he always did.

"I finally got what you meant. Happy now?"

"…"

"Why the hell are you here anyway? Your Pokemon don't look dead."

"…"

A battle ensued, as always, and Blue was once again its winner.

"Hmph! Serves you right! I…I can at least make your Pokemon faint!"

Blue darted out the room, and as he did, Red looked at the tombstone where Blue's raticate lay.

_R.I.P RATICATE._

_You will always be missing_.

Red's emotions shined somehow despite this defeat – Blue had finally gotten a taste of bitterness and lament…Things that Red had been feeling all throughout his quest to become champion.

During Red's travels, he'd gotten stronger, though this was never acknowledged by Blue, as Red was still no match for him.

Red looked back on these days, coming to the conclusion that all of the abuse Red endured brought upon what would happen today.

Red now stared at Blue, who was the new champion. He'd defeated each of the Elite Four.

"Yo! I figured it'd be you. How'd such a pathetic weakling like yourself manage to take out the Elite Four?"

"…One will be missing…" Red whispered.

"What's that? No matter. Let's battle!"

Blue sent out his charizard , and Red countered with snorlax. Blue was shocked at what was happening.

His charizard went down in a single hit.

Blue's eyes continued to widen at what he was witnessing. Red's eyes glowed with a dark passion Blue had never seen before. Red never seemed livelier, as he took out Blue's Pokemon one by one.

Charizard, pidgeot, alakazam, exeggutor, rhydon…

Everybody was bruised and battered, and Blue hadn't even knocked out any of Red's Pokemon yet. Now all Blue had left was his blastoise.

Deeply discouraged and losing hope, he sent out blastoise to attack Red's venusaur.

"Don't blow it for me, Blastoise! Use Hydro Pump!"

Despite the powerful waves being a devastating attack, due to blastoise's type disadvantage, it had little affect on the mighty venusaur.

"Solarbeam."

Venusaur charged up for the attack, and unleashed it on blastoise, sending in giant ripples of pain throughout its body. Critically damaged, Red went in for another attack, knowing the odds were in his favor.

"Vine Whip."

Two long, thorned vines shot out and wrapped around blastoise's neck, squeezing. Blastoise was trapped and couldn't move, and slowly began turning a sickly shade of pale blue.

The battle was clearly over.

"Red…stop, please…"

Blue pleaded, but Red wouldn't have a word of it.

Venusaur continued to strangle its vines around blastoise, who was already on its knees, struggling for air.

"Cut it out Red! Stop! You've already won, so quit it! You're hurting my blastoise!"

Blue continued to plead, but Red simply glared with piercing scarlet eyes at his ex-friend.

"No."

Venusaur continued with the attack, and Red suddenly called upon his pikachu.

"Pikachu, _Dig_ in."

The command was nothing more than a metaphor for what was to come. Pikachu, who had been the most loyal to Red, charged at blastoise with ravenous eyes, and sunk its teeth into the aqua flesh. Blastoise tried to scream in pain, but it came out as nothing more than a whimper. Pikachu began ripping the flesh off, and would continue to do so unless told otherwise by its master.

"Red…! Why are you doing this! Stop it! Stop!"

Blue dropped to his knees, he couldn't take this torture of watching his beloved blastoise suffer like this.

Venusaur had never let go of its grip, but flinched several times as splatters of blood flew in its face. Pikachu had chewed up and severed the limbs of blastoise, and finally, pounced onto its face, gnawing away at whatever was left.

Blue grew nauseous at the grotesque sight, and shut his eyes as salty tears streamed down his face, endlessly.

Finally venusaur's vines let go of blastoise, and its neck snapped off like an old, broken doll as it did. Pikachu was left to gorge on the intestines left behind by the empty shell.

"Why…Red…why did you do this? I thought we were friends!"

Blue sobbed; he realized that his blastoise was now among the rest of five rotting corpses.

"Guess this journey wasn't meant for you."

Blue looked up at Red's emotionless expression.

Red knew all along that Blue's victories were numbered, and it was only a matter of time before Red punished him severely. Here was Blue, begging at Red, crying, and ultimately – he was hurting inside like he never experienced before.

"Now they are all missing. You will be missing too."

Lastly, Red sent out his venusaur and pikachu once more. Venusaur used Vine Whip again, this time, around Blue's neck. Pikachu charged again and bit Blue. Neither Pokemon hesitated, and both helped each other crush Blue's limbs, one at a time.

Blue screamed in agony, and Red stood watching.

Pikachu crunched into Blue's arm, blood gushing into its mouth like fresh honey. Venusaur's vines let go of Blue's neck, and instead gripped his arms and legs, leaving him immobile and gasping for air while pikachu extracted its next attack.

Its cheeks flared and sent a wicked bolt of thunder, completely zapping Blue's left eye, tarnishing his eyesight in that eye. Everything that happened afterwards happened swiftly, as if in a single moment. Blue screamed, while Red still seemed unaffected. Finally pikachu bit into Blue's neck, and pried his head off, slowly. Upon being decapitated, Blue's body collapsed like a pitiful marionette.

Although the task was finished, pikachu set out to butcher each limb until it became indistinguishable. Venusaur had receded, and eventually, pikachu as well.

As each Pokemon tried to shake off the large amounts of crimson from their bodies, Red walked over to Blue's mangled corpse, smirking at what he saw.

Seeping out of Blue's left eye, the one that had been struck, was a single, red tear.

**(A/N: And…that's the end of that. I don't think it was actually very scary, but oh well I suppose. I feel bad for having killed off my favorite character in the series. Oh, how I love Blue/Green, whatever you wanna call him. I call him Blue. S'bout it. Hope you enjoyed!)**


End file.
